


Bad.

by SugaAhHoneyHoney



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Graphic, M/M, Oneshot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Castiel, bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaAhHoneyHoney/pseuds/SugaAhHoneyHoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written based on the song "Bad" by The Cab. Dean gets a little, punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a prompt! you know who you are.. *waves*

It had been three months since he left, three months since Castiel Novak had seen Dean Winchester. Three months since he had let Dean' lips graze his collar bone eliciting soft whimpers of pleasure from Castiel. 

Three months was three months to long. 

Three months was when they went to the party that Cas' brother Gabe was holding. Three months was when they spark they had was re-lit. 

 

"It feels like yesterday, we were still in love.."  
Cas whispered to Dean as he was picked up bridal style and rushed up the stairs of his house veering out of the way of drunk party guests, slightly buzzed themselves. 

"I know Cas, I've had enough. It's breaking my heart." 

Dean slammed open the first door at the top of the stairs slamming Cas' body down on the bed.

"Want you Dean."  
"Mm, want you bad Cas"  
Dean said almost humming in anticipation. 

Dean slowly trailed his hands up the front of Cas' body running his hands under his shirt gingerly taking it off. 

"Common Cas, show me how bad you can be." 

A twinkle of mischief graced Cas' features as he flipped them over pinning Dean' muscular body to the bed. 

Deans eyes grew wide as Cas roughly pulled his shirt up over his head and started trailing small kisses down to the waist band of his jeans. 

Cas looked up at Dean and held eye contact as he slowly dragged his zipper down with his teeth. Dean' breath caught in his throat as he suddenly wondered when it had gotten this hot in the house.

"C-Cas.. I'm tired of being good."

"I know Dean. Let's be bad."  
Cas said while immediately pulling Deans pants down soon followed by his boxers. 

Dean frowned looking at Cas "babe there seems to be more clothing on you than me." 

"So there is. How unfortunate." Cas rasped slowly sticking two lub coated fingers into Dean without warning.  
"Uggnnh cassss" Dean hissed not having noticed the other man having even opened the lub. 

"Don't speak." Cas commanded scissoring Dean open thrusting his fingers in deeper.  
"uhghh" Dean groaned out obscene sounds at the intrusion just as Cas added a third finger. 

Dean reached down to stroke his throbbing dick when he heard a soft growl. "No Dean. Hands on the headboard.  
"Dammit Cas."  
Cas slowly removed his fingers with a pop as Dean bucked and whimpered at the loss. 

"I said don't talk Dean. Now your going to take me. No more prepping. You've been bad. I think you deserve to be punished." 

Dean let out a loud groan at Cas' words and writhed in anticipation  
"Anything, for you Cas." 

Castiel quickly yanked off his remaining clothes and flipped Dean over so he is on his hands and knees. 

"Common Dean. Beg for your punishment." 

"Fuck, dammit Cas! Please, I deserve this. I've been bad, please."

"Good boy."  
Cas growled as he slammed into Dean roughly earning a loud groan as Dean stretched to accommodate Cas' length. 

Cas waisted no time as he swiftly pounded Dean no shred of emotion just pure unfiltered lust. 

"Even after this, I know I'll still end up alone."  
Dean thought to himself as Cas paused to a-just.

He felt Cas drive into him again and writhed in pleasure moans mingling with that of man on top of him. 

He felt a hand creep up his stomach and close around his length yanking him at an erratic pace. He knew Cas was close and he was beginning to teeter off the edge too.

Cas slammed into him three more times the last time hitting Deans sweet spot straight on causing him to convulse and clench around Cas' dick as he split his seed onto the bed infront of him. This set Cas off too as he felt a stream pulse into him and felt the other man collapse on top of him. 

Then something unexpected happened.  
As Cas rolled off of Dean he pulled him closer in the bed and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Maybe things will be different this time. Maybe I don't know I'll end up alone." Dean thought before letting the exhaustion take over.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
